valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Skelen
Name: Skelen Age: 56 Race: Argonian (Naga) Gender: Male Height: 7'4 Birthsign: The Ritual Appearance: Even though his age is 52 he looks well over 60. His whole face looks worned out and the right side of his head is burned. His skinn is red and he has two big horns going down from his head to the middle of his back. He has uncountable amounts of scars on his back, stomache, arms en right leg. He misses 1 finger on both hands, on his right hand his pinkie and on his left hand his middle-finger. Summed up he looks like a pretty scary argonian. Class: Witch-hunter with a good skill in small knives. Skills and known spells: His main skills are Illusion, Conjuration and Small knives / blades. But he also knows a few lesser destruction and mysticism spells. Clothing / armor: A grey/black robe with a hood that he always wears, mostly to cover up his wounds. He has two rings on his right hand one is black and has a red stone on it and the other one is just silver collored and has some weird symbols written on them. Weapons: He carries two small knives inside his robe. Miscellaneous items: He has a little flask inside his robe that he drinks out of constantly. Also he carries a little book with weird symbols inside his robe. Personality: He does not really care about other people, he is mostly disgusted by them. However he does enjoy talking to people once in a while, but he always talks slowly and does not seem to really be listening. Once in a while he stumbles acros a person that interests him and then he enjoys long conversations. Major flaw: Because of all his wounds he suffers from a lot of pain constantly, even though he does not seem to pay much attention to it. Also due to the fact that he has lost some fingers he can not take up stuff with his left hand easilly. Background: Skelen was hatched inland in black marsh in his naga tribe. At the age of eight he "accidentally" put an end to the life of a nine year old argonian while they were playing a game. Because of his young age he was forgiven, but not by all. The familly of this nine year old boy kidnapped Skelen in his sleep and sold him to dunmer slavers. He served a familly somewhere in Elsweyr. When he was fiftheen he violently murdered his masters and set the house on fire. The body's were found burned and without limbs. Skelen has taken their limbs as food for his journey home. Also the man in the familly, his name was Ashin, was missing his skull, several bones and was skinned from top to bottom. They have never traced these murders back to Skelen, as the family was involved in some illegal stuff, so they were happy they cought them. In the following night the dark brotherhood contacted Skelen, but he was not interested in their offer. Skelen was determined to go back to black marsh and take the lives of the people that have sold him to the slavers. On his way he has feeded himself with the corpses of people he found in the night and on stolen food. On his return to Black Marsh he could not find his tribe. A woman told him that they left to the imperial city to make some more money. Skelen decided to go to the imperial city. On his way he met an old man with a caravan carrying books. Skelen was impressed by the books about magic, rituals and gods. He decided he wanted to help the man with his caravan rather than hopelesly trying to find his tribe, only for the taste of revenge. After a few years when Skelen was 24 the old man died and he left his shop to Skelen. A few guards have linked Skelen to the murder of two couples in Elsweyr that he had eaten on his way back to Black marsh. He was send to jail. In Jail one guard allowed Skelen to read books, and he brought him the books about the things that interested him. Eventually they broke Skelen out of prison legally by proving him unguilty of the murders. Skelen was 34 at that time. For about twenty years he has travelled acros Tamriel, (the stories about exactly what he has done in that time will maybe be discovered in the Roleplay, What I can tell you is that he carries a bunch of secrets and burdens with him) When he was 54 he got a job in a bookstore in Skyrim. He had worked there for 1 year untill he heard rumours about a new city called Valton. He had also heard rumors about some people in the city that might help him getting corpses that he could use for his experiments, mutilate and eat. as a cover he decided to get the books the old man with the caravan left him (They were somewhere in an old storage room in Cyroddil) and head out to the city to get a house, and maybe sell some books himself. After he left the bookstore in Skyrim the original owner was missing and was later found skinned from bottom to top, missing bones and pieces of his skull in the woods. They could not trace Skelen to the owner.